


Worth

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [17]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Nightmares, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: A slight pressure that just barely dipped the mattress woke Kravitz from a dead sleep.---Part I: Crisis: averted.Part II(2/6): No "good morning"s from either of them, but Kravitz doesn't mind.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> takes place march, 2018
> 
> sorry for the long absence. i got a switch for christmas and i havent put it down
> 
> one of my new years resolutions is to write for several contests, so im going to do more fanfiction as well, to keep in practice
> 
> what kind of things do you want to see in this series? im open to ideas
> 
> thanks for reading

A slight pressure that just barely dipped the mattress woke Kravitz from a dead sleep. He hadn't been seriously threatened in years, since he stopped Reaping for the Raven Queen, but he couldn't prevent automatic responses in his sleep. Normally he made a point to keep wands and components out of the bedroom so "automatic response" didn't turn into "automatic attack."

Kravitz took the next few moments after his abrupt awakening to think things through. He knew he went to bed with Taako. Taako didn't usually get up in the middle of the night and the movement was coming from the wrong side of the room anyway. Then who was trying to get into the bed…? Kravitz sat up then, well and truly startled, and looked over.

Angus froze, eyes wide and pupils blown in the darkness. The fact that he couldn't see apparently didn't lessen his defensive instincts--Kravitz felt a sudden pang of empathy. "S-sorry," Angus stammered breathlessly. He took a step back, holding his arms around himself like he was cold… or scared. "I'm sorry, sir, I--"

"No, no, it's alright. I wasn't expecting you." Kravitz pushed the blankets away, thankful he had worn sweats and a t-shirt to bed, and turned on the bedside light for Angus' benefit. Then he crouched in front of Angus so they were of a height, and hopefully he appeared less threatening. "Do you need Taako for something?"

"Sorry, sir," Angus repeated in a trembling voice.

Kravitz, while a little lost, wasn't going to give up and wake Taako just yet. Only part of that resolve was because of Taako's late workday the day before. Kravitz mostly wanted to prove himself a trustworthy figure to Angus, who was very quickly becoming a permanent fixture in his life.

With that in mind, Kravitz imitated what Taako did when Angus thought he was doing something wrong. He opened his arms, much more hesitantly than Taako would, and waited to see if Angus would refuse.

Angus didn't hesitate at all. He all but fell against Kravitz' chest, sobbing into his shoulder, shaking like a leaf. Kravitz hushed him and stroked his sleep-warm hair for a few minutes; when the tears showed no sign of slowing, Kravitz gently lifted Angus up into his arms and carried him out of the room.

"You're having a hard night, aren't you, darling?" Kravitz murmured as he walked down the hallway toward the kitchen. "Let's get you a glass of water and wipe your face."

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding when Angus nodded against him, arms still wrapped tightly around the back of Kravitz' neck. The paternal act was coming more easily because of Angus' distress, but Kravitz was still nervous as anything to say and do the right thing.

After turning on the lights and setting Angus on the kitchen counter like he had seen Taako do many times before, Kravitz shuffled through the cabinets to find a small glass. He filled it with water from the filter Taako kept in the refrigerator and handed it to Angus. "Take small sips. Don't want you dehydrated." Angus' dark eyes flickered up to him and he nodded again. "Good boy. I'll be right back."

Kravitz waited until he closed the bathroom door behind himself to fist both hands in his hair and moan pathetically. " _Good boy_?" he hissed at his reflection. "He's a child, not a dog, Kravitz!" Unfortunately his reflection didn't offer any helpful response. Kravitz turned away in disgust and pulled a few tissues out of the box on the sink before leaving.

Angus was almost halfway through his water when Kravitz returned. He didn't look quite as pale and shaken as he did a few minutes previous, but he could barely meet Kravitz' gaze.

"Tilt your head toward me?" Kravitz asked, standing close to the counter again. Angus put his water down and lifted his chin obediently. His tears had stopped but his face was still damp, water clinging to his eyelashes. Kravitz cleaned Angus' face as gently as he could until he was satisfied; he wouldn't be able to change the boy's red eyes but maybe, with quick thinking, he could smooth his worried frown.

Kravitz threw the tissues away. "We don't have to discuss whatever upset you," he said in a low voice. "I think it was a nightmare, but you don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. I have a plan, though, and I want to know your thoughts." Angus, mouth still set in a tight line, nodded warily. "Let's have a few hours on the sofa. I'll get a couple blankets from the closet and we can watch telly until Taako wakes up. I'm sure he'll be able to help you more than I can."

Something that was almost a smile flickered across Angus' face. "I like that plan," he said.

* * *

Kravitz was startled awake again by the sound of a camera shutter. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Taako standing in front of him, still wearing his pajamas, holding his phone out in front of him. "Oops," he whispered, ineffectively trying to hide his phone behind his back. "Didn't know the volume was up."

Before answering, Kravitz looked down at himself, wondering what exactly was picturesque about him this early in the morning. Then he realized it probably wasn't really about him.

Angus, who had immediately curled into Kravitz' side after they buried themselves in blankets on the sofa, was sleeping _on top_ of him now. Only the top of his head down to his nose were visible outside of the blankets they were still submerged in, but his expression was peaceful, no sign of his earlier upset on his face. Kravitz smiled down at him, fond and relieved.

The camera shutter sounded again. Kravitz glared but, as usual, Taako was unaffected. "Hello, new lock screen," he murmured to himself with a grin, tapping away at his phone. When he was done, he sat down on Angus' other side and leaned over him to kiss the bridge of Kravitz' nose. "My two favorite boys, bonding." He fluttered his eyelashes and crossed his hands over his heart. "It's a Candlenights miracle!"

Kravitz opened his mouth to say something contrary, thought about it, and then wryly shook his head and kissed Taako back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Kravitz gently pushed Taako's bedroom door open, peering in through the pre-dawn darkness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had this idea and couldnt get it out of my head, so enjoy more purposeless cuteness
> 
> also, i hc taako as like 5 ft 4 in. small boy. (which means lup is also small but shell cut you so it doesnt matter)

Kravitz gently pushed Taako's bedroom door open, peering in through the pre-dawn darkness. His boyfriend's blonde hair shone almost platinum in what little moonlight was entering the room, his mass of curls loose around his head and over his pillow. Beside him, tucked under Taako's arm with his head on Taako's chest, Angus slept much more calmly than he had the night before.

Coming to their apartment so late _did_ have its benefits. Unfortunately the room was too dark to take a picture in, and turning on the flash on his phone would wake the two, so Kravitz would have to rely on his memory for this one. He watched them both sleep for a few minutes, Angus squirming even closer to Taako at one point, until he felt confident he wouldn't forget.

Because the two of them were asleep, and Kravitz wouldn't presume to sleep so near to Angus without his permission, Kravitz contented himself with domestics around the house. Moving quietly was easier if he left the lights off, so he did dishes and organized stray papers and manuals and loaded a pile of towels into the laundry in the dark.

The sun began to rise by the time he took everything out of the dryer and folded it, so he started on breakfast and coffee.

Angus was the first to wander into the kitchen, sans-glasses, wearing an _adorable_ little onesie covered in sleepy sloths. He looked up at Kravitz with blank eyes, and then his gaze listed over to the stove. "Scrambled eggs?" Angus asked hopefully.

Kravitz smiled, bemused. "Err, no. Bacon."

"Scrambled eggs," Angus said, voice firm.

"Scrambled eggs," Kravitz confirmed. Satisfied, Angus wandered out of the kitchen again.

Taako came in next, wearing an identical onesie in Taako-size, looking just as adorable. Kravitz couldn't resist the urge to walk over and kiss him, and smiled at Taako's little surprised noise. The Elf gently rested his arms on Kravitz' shoulders, pulling away only when the need for air became too great.

"Bacon?" Taako asked hopefully.

"Bacon," Kravitz confirmed.

"Good boy," Taako teased, ruffling his hair, and Kravitz buried his face in the crook of Taako's neck to (unsuccessfully) hide his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> taako and angus have very little secrets between them, especially when it comes to goofing on kravitz


End file.
